China
China is a playable civilization in Civilization V. Season 4 In season 4, Pyrion Flax played as China, and was the first player to have the lead over Lewis as of episode 8. Pyrion started out in the game as a slow player, but quickly rose to the top of the scoreboard after declaring war on Lewis' feeble civilization of Morocco. Before this, he had declared a laughably one-sided war on Sjin, eventually earning himself the Shoshone city of Wobbafet via a trading mistake by Sjin, as he couldn't manage to take it by force. After seeing that a new player was at the top, and thus a threat, Venice, the Shoshone and Morocco began a makeshift alliance of research agreements, open border pacts, and declarations of friendship in order to unite against the potential Chinese superpower. Pyrion had the most cities out of all of them, and had officially become the first civ to discover Europe, founding the city of London in the map equivalent of the United Kingdom. China was mostly landlocked whose main port was Bournemouth, and remained pretty much in its own domain. Pyrion guard with crossbowmen on the borders of both the Shoshone and Morocco to the east. Lewis described this as an equivalent of the 38th parallel in the real world. China's war soon took a turn for the worst when Pyrion attempted to take over Vatican City, which he succeeded in doing, but quickly lost it to Lewis. After losing Vatican City, Lewis began moving towards the rest of Pyrion's cities. At the same time The Netherlands, led by Duncan, began attacking the western part of Pyrion's empire. Duncan succeeded in capturing London, and Lewis soon captured Work the Shaft. Sjin continued trying to retake Wobbafet. Pyrion lost his capital for a brief time to Lewis, but managed to reclaim it soon after. Pyrion, knowing it was a matter of time before he lost, decided to give all of his remaining cities to Sips in an attempt to make sure that Lewis wouldn't get an easy win. After finishing the deal, Lewis took Pyrion's final city of Twickenham (his original capital), causing Pyrion to become the first person in the entire series to be completely wiped out of a game. China however returned after Venice decided to liberated Bournemouth giving it back to China. Bournemouth survived to the end of the game when Duncan and Rythian were declared the winners. Cities *Twickenham (Capital, formerly Beijing, later Strepsils, taken by Moroocco) *Bournemouth (formerly Shanghai, later Vitamin D3, given to France, liberated by Venice) *Cup the Balls (formerly Guangzhou, later Nivea Lipbalm, taken by Morocco) *Work the Shaft (formerly, Nanjing, later Boba Fett, Given to France) *Wobbafet (formerly Shoshone city of Te-Moak, given to Rythian from Sjin and then given to PyrionFlax, retaken by the Shoshone) *Nope.AVI (formerly Yulin, Given to France) *Lewis is OK (formerly, Xian, later Death to Lewis, Given to France) *London (formerly Chengdu, taken by The Netherlands) *Vatican City (Former City State, taken from Morocco, then taken by Morocco) *Genoa (Former City-State, Given to France who liberated it) *Oil Town (Given to France) Category:Civ 5 Category:Civilizations Category:Pyrion Flax Category:Civ 5 World War